


Everybody loves Eileen

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: //可能有细节错误，没有考古。//题目是我很喜欢的一首歌





	Everybody loves Eileen

洛杉矶最平常不过的一个非比赛日。  
九点，Nero起床了。他边趿拉着拖鞋去厨房，边从那个被铁拳轰出暴雪竞技场而输掉比赛的诡异梦境里缓神。Eileen已经坐在电脑前打天梯了。他热了杯牛奶，顺便又热了一杯给Eileen，一不小心倒了过量的蜂蜜口味麦片——这不健康，他想，但为了比赛什么都可以，训练需要蜂蜜麦片。他从橱柜里拿出两只小勺，放进杯子转了转。Eileen在小声地和队友语音，几乎听不清楚，键盘声也远远地传过来，牛奶和燕麦的香气、蜂蜜的馥郁甜味都让他好受了不少。  
Eileen沐浴在一片晨光里，额发的边缘因此带了一圈好看的光晕。他的黑影像个幽灵潜伏在敌方的后排附近，颇为鬼畜地来回踱着步。还有4秒进入加时，队友进场，他操纵黑影丢出信标，开大——黑到双辅，补上伤害，团灭，胜利。一气呵成。他把牛奶放在桌子上，Eileen才留意到他的存在，拽下一边的耳机看向他。  
Nero扬扬下巴，Eileen从善如流拿起杯子舀了勺麦片，还是脆的，咀嚼的时候像只小仓鼠，又像兔子——他知道Eileen的老朋友叫他兔子。他的刘海微微有些长了，参差不齐地垂在额前，冲自己笑笑，说了句“Thank you”。  
还是这样，Eileen一直分不清/θ/和/s/的区别。Nero伸手摸摸Eileen的头，拉了把椅子坐过来，两个人像幼儿园小朋友，面对面地吃早餐。  
“资格赛快到了诶。”Eileen费力地在脑海里搜寻着英文单词。  
Nero又想起了昨夜那个梦，他蹬掉拖鞋，伸出脚去够Eileen的小腿。Eileen不明所以，也伸出了腿。  
他轻轻踹了一脚：“我有点紧张。”  
“没关系的，”Eileen也蹭了蹭他的腿，有点不知道怎么安慰这个大男孩，“我们可以赢的。相信自己和大家。”  
Nero吞下了最后一口牛奶，放下杯子，用手势比划着，一字一顿讲着自己的梦，对阵成都时忽然冲出屏幕的铁拳，被砸在墙上的自己，穷追不舍的大高个，最后被捶出竞技场时看到的慌乱的人群和天空。Eileen点头如捣蒜，示意自己听懂了。  
人高马大的男孩子难得有点萎靡，眼神都黯淡了几分。  
“别担心。”Eileen磕磕绊绊地说，“我们准备得很好。我们一定会赢的。”他站起来，被Nero从身后抱住，两个人拖拖拉拉地往厨房走。Eileen端着杯子手腾不出来，只好拿头靠一靠Nero的肩膀：“真的没问题的。”  
拿水冲掉残余的牛奶，Nero已经用洗碗布打出了泡沫，接过杯子洗干净放在沥水架上。回身接过一张递来的纸巾擦干手，窗外的绿植上跳跃着光。  
“Duo?”  
Eileen笑着连说了好几个okay。

广州冲锋队还是没能闯进季后赛。  
Nero下了场就沮丧得不得了，Eileen盯着他，担心这个弟弟会不会直接哭出来。大家互相安慰拥抱着离开场馆，集中在基地，教练进行了这个赛季的最后一场赛后总结，话音刚落Nero就回了房间，Eileen想了想还是没跟上去。  
他也需要缓一缓。  
但深夜里，Shu来敲自己的门了：“Nero看起来不太好诶。”  
Shu磨破了嘴皮也没能让Nero好起来，看起来没心没肺的调皮小孩眼里也写满了对老队友的担忧。  
Eileen一直觉得Nero像只大熊，刚来广州的时候他又高又壮，一头浓密的粽发，不像印象里的传统美国小伙子，反而像俄罗斯著名的棕熊。后来随着训练量和健身计划的增加，小男孩瘦了很多，整个人忽然强烈地透出一股年幼感。  
但现在，这个躺在床上抽泣、脸和脖子都憋红了的金发男孩，像一只被遗弃了的泰迪熊玩具。他只想上去抱抱他。  
自责而失落的Nero瞟了一眼来人，转了个身，把脸和随之而来的抽噎都埋进了被子里。Eileen趴在床边轻轻晃晃他的肩，又揉了揉他的头发。  
“Nero?  
“没关系的。  
“你已经做得很好了。  
“我们明年可以赢更多的。”  
掌下肩膀的抖动更厉害了。Nero还是躲着不见人，努力克制着情绪。  
Eileen想了想，爬上床越过Nero，费了好大劲才把他从被子里挖出来。小男孩眼睛红红的，泪痕还没干。Eileen像给家里的猫顺毛一样，一下一下地拂着他的肩膀。又觉得不够，干脆也躺下来，一只手和他十指交握，一只手贴上了他的额头。  
“Nero，真的没事的。  
“我们做得很多，你也是。你……”Eileen卡住了，他再次感慨语言到底能在多大程度上阻碍人与人之间的沟通。他想说Nero已经证明了自己，证明是这个联盟顶级的DPS选手，想说他们会陪着他，经历每场输赢，想说失败是必经之路，我们总该要正视它，想说新的赛季他们必将一往无前，收获更多应得的回报。  
他又觉得Nero其实也懂这些。  
就像他，如果真的要想起这场比赛，也不免要黯淡神色。  
可他已经不知道该怎么说了。他没办法像平时那样查手机，指着翻译对他讲；肢体语言平时派得上用场，但现在也毫无作用了。  
——还是有用的。下一秒Eileen就宽慰地改变了想法。Nero靠了过来，紧紧地抱住他。  
他拍着Nero的后背，轻轻给他顺着气，感觉到Nero抿着唇压在了交叠的手指上，像要传达什么信息似的咬了一口。  
Shu叹了口气，转身出去了。  
不止是Nero，他也需要时间呢。  
这群年轻人，他们有惊人的天赋、有滚烫的激情、有裹挟一切的能量。可他们依然需要时间成长，需要有足够的耐心、勇气和毅力，在血与泪中绽放笑容。

LAX机场。  
Nero像只树袋熊似的黏着Eileen不放。这个小孩被全队哄了几天，被经理和教练轮番疏导，终于像以前一样活蹦乱跳了。但Eileen还是能留意到他偶尔放空的时刻，十有八九是又看了推特上owl官方对季后赛的宣传。  
唉，还真是不叫人放心。  
他最后拥抱了一下Nero，说我们年底广州见。  
Eileen的身影消失在安检外。Nero还是没走，他和同来送机的工作人员说自己要去见朋友，实际上却一直站在外面，站在来来往往的行人和嘈杂的人声中，目送着飞机起起落落，带走一段故事又带来新的开始。直到Eileen在飞机上连上了WiFi，发来一张戴着U型枕的自拍。他才慢慢地往地铁站的方向走。  
他想起很多事。  
他想起十个月前，自己也是从这里出发，离开加州飞往中国的。他想起自己和每个人的第一次见面，第一场训练赛和首发。他想起高光时刻的所向披靡和失利的沮丧、想起支持他的粉丝、想起每次团建和大家的互动、想起生活里那些不知不觉养成的习惯。  
他想——Everybody loves Eileen。  
他想起第一次听说Eileen的时候，脑袋里蹦出来的就是这首歌，还有那张专辑封面里铆钉拼成的金属爱心，边哼着“Everybody loves Eileen”，边想象着一个东方的炫酷女孩，他兴致勃勃地在Google里输入了“Eileen overwatch”，在浏览器的右侧跳出了Liquipedia Overwatch Wiki的搜索结果。  
一张略显稚嫩的脸，黑发，眼神坚定。  
就该知道是这样，Nero无聊地撇撇嘴，果然是个男生。  
没意思。

但现在Nero觉得那个少年有意思极了。  
他迫不及待地想去中国了。


End file.
